cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic
'' '' The most currently released Cooking Mama game of the entire franchise! Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic was released on 3DS, making it the very first Cooking Mama game released on the new hand-held device. Cooking Mama Kitchen Magic came out in 2011 and those who pre-ordered the game recieved an adorable Mama Plush!http://www.wiiloveit.com/press/newcookingmamagamesannounced This game makes a wonderful use of the Gyroscope in the system, allowing wonderful and stunning effects when performing certain actions. Along with amazing, brand new 3D animations. Modes In this game, few modes have been put into it. Including one or two brand new ones. These being: *Let's Cook: The mode in which one can work on some yummy dishes or practice on a specific skill. *Let's Combine: A special mode in which one can pick one core item (Pizza, Curry, Pancake, Spaghetti, Toast, Soba, Odan, or Rice) and then combine it with one of any other cookable dish. One can play the specific minigame offered or cook the newly formed dish in a matter of few or less steps. This mode is like Challange mode and if you mess up too badly, the entire dish will be ruined *Let's Help: The new mode featured in this game in which you can help Mama and Ichigo clean up the house. *Let's Play Together: The multiplayer mode of the game. The changeable features are in the section titled "Mama's Gallery", and there is also an Option menu where one can check their Mic settings, share the game, clear their save data, or view the credits. Recipes *Salisbury Steak *Abalone Steak *Marron Glace *Dried Persimmon *Corn Dog *Grilled Shrimp *Umeboshi *Popsicle *Toast With Jam *Chocolate Cornet *Snowball *Pancakes *Natto *Popcorn *Rice *Cherry Pie *Scallop Carpaccio *Avocado Gratin *Squid Ink Spaghetti *Sandwich *Sushi *Lamb Chops *Udon *Gyoza *Takoyaki *Soba *Yakitori *Baked Apple *Pizza *Crab Rangoon *Tamagoyaki *Tempura *Boston Clam Chowder *Azuki Bean Soup *Cereal *Curry *Gourmet Cupcakes *Shumai *Instant Ramen *Lemon Mousse (See Cherry Pie/Pies) *Castella *Cookies *Grilled Clams *Steak *Hot Dog *Beef Bourguignon *Grilled Corn *Sweet Potato Jelly *Chocolate Doughnut *Chocolate Strawberries *Fried Egg *Yakiniku *Squid Grilled in Butter *Strawberry Shortcake *Tonkatsu *Walnut Bread *Salmon Meuniere *Tuna and Avacado Salad *Potato Gratin Mini Games There are more than 200 mini games in this Mama game. Recipe Actions Due to a massive length, the Recipe action minigames can be found: Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic (Recipe Actions) Combine Actions *Sliding Plates: Moving the trays of food the player must make them be placed beneath the falling food *Memory: Memorize which tray/plate has the meal underneath the lid *Stack: Each time the pancake on top flies up, the player must slide the article of food between it and the pancake below. *Green Bar Slide: When the food reaches the green bar, slide it to the plate *Slide Puzzle: Works like the first minigame, but you must move a bunch of other plates out of the way *Arrange and Stack: Stacking the soba trays, the player has to keep them exactly straightly lined *Sliding Bowls: Move the food in front of you to place it on the Udon *Passing out Rice: As bowls appear the player must put rice into each one Let's Help In this special mode, one can play different non-cooking based minigames for 17 in total. When one is perfectly cleared it gains a gold medal behind it. *Use the Vaccum! *Put it Away! *Wipe It! *Open the Box! *Clean the Dutch Oven! *Use the Duster! *Seperate the Trash! *Take out the Garbage! *Find the tableware! *Catch the Cup! *Put away the Ladle! *Hand over the Plate! *Clean up the garbage! *Organize the Tableware! *Wash the Plates! *Wipe the Windows! *Set the Cups Right! Unlockable Content and Items As is tradition beginning with Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends, a lot of bonus unlockable content has been put into the game that one can receive after collecting enough bonuses. These special gifts range from clothing, Acessories, and other little customizable options. How one receives a bonus item is completely random and once everything is collected the bonus no longer pops up after each dish is complete. In this game, the special bonus item comes in a jewelry themed heart shaped box. Costumes *'Mama's Apron - '''comes in traditional Mama yellow, lime green, sky blue, pink, and lilac *'Waiter - 'Black with red bowtie, blue theme with blue bowtie, red with gray skirt and black bowtie, yellow with green skirt and red bowtie, and pink with purple skirt and orange bowtie *'Kimono - 'orange and blue, pink and yellow, blue and white, green and brown, and white and red *'Sailor/Scout - 'White and blue with red tie, pink and red with yellow tie, green with blue tie, blue with white tie, and black and yellow with red tie *'Waitress/Maid - 'Blue and white, Black and white, Red and pale tan, yellow and orange, Solid Green *'Idol/Magical Girl - 'Pink with black leggings, blue and yellow with gray leggings, gold and green with orange leggingds, green and blue with black leggings, and black and pink with gold bows *'Fancy Dress - 'pink and red, blue, yellow, green, and black and pink Acessories *'Head Scarf/Bandana - 'pink, yellow, blue, purple, and green *'Hair ornaments - 'Heart on ribbon, flowers and butterfly, mini tiara, two loose bows, and a fruity crown *'Head Bands - 'Maid hat, gothic bow, black bunny ears, big red bow, small gold crown, yellow headband, tiara headband, flowery headband, Sailor cap, pink kitty ears *'Glasses - 'Oval red frames, no frames, silver sqares, brown sunglasses, cool sunglasses, oval black frames, secret mask, dark green low frame, swirly eyes, and big black frames *'Earrings - 'Strawberry gems, bunny heads, a single gold heart with gem in center, one is a blue star while the other is gold moon, and broken hearts *'Neck - '''blue pendent, orange necherchief, green winter scarf, red stripe bow, and bead necklace Room Customization Also, one can unlock clocks, wallpaper, and design what they what their kitchen to look like when cooking. Clocks *Wood with thick pink piece *Blue fancy plate with heart tipped stick *Chocolate donut with small colorful beads and pocki stick *Fancy pale pink with small stars and yellow stick *Green wreath with wooden stick Wallpapers *Pink plaid with blue border *Green, blue, pink, and orange tile *Eggplant, Pepper, and Tomato tile *Blue and Yellow fade with stars *Yellow wallpaper with purple and pink flowers *Sky with bubbles and curly rainbow *Red and pink with yellow and orange carpet *Stained glass windows *A kitchen *Sweet cake and Candy *Ocean setting *A bright, flowery garden *Chinese-style room *The pretty night sky with Aurora borealus *Bar Room One can unlock 3 different aspects to alter of their kitchen. The floor, wall, and counter area *Wall: yellow with red and blue stripes, blue wall with stars and a rainbow, cake, pale pink and yellow, chinese, and log cabin. *Floor: plain wood, sweet crackers, brown wood, tatami mat, blue and pale yellow, and pretty pink 4-piece tile. *Counter: Blue tile with pink, blue and white tile with yellow, chocolate bar with pink and yellow, silver and red, wood, and pink and pale yellow diamond tile with blue One can also change cooking utensil colors and do not need to unlock them like everything else above. The following that can be changed are: *Pan/Skillet *Cutting board *Cooking Pot *Knife *Tablecloth *Bowl Trophies As common in every Cooking Mama game, trophies are awarded to the player upon meeting certain criteria. In this game the player must: *Get all Gold medals in Let's Cook *Unlock all of the unlockable objects/items Trivia *This is the second game where you can combine dishes. The first was Cooking Mama. Gallery Charming Maid Mama.png|Mama in maid attire Kitchen Magic 4.png Kitchen Magic 4 Special Cover.png Ketchup Mess!.png Big Bow!.png Cookie Decorating.png Gourmet.png cooking mama 4.jpg|Wipe It References Category:Games Category:Cooking Category:Games